The Ones We Love
by Fortunate Son
Summary: Just some Renton and Eureka One shots, will update as more stories come to mind. Character flop and spelling mistakes have been fixed!
1. Chapter 1

** Read This Authors Note Darn You!**

Yeah, its' been a while since i've put anything up, and I am guessing that all the fans of Rangers Lead the Way have given up on the 75th, but they will return. In my hiatus I discovered a wonderful anime known as Eureka 7. The two main characters, Renton and Eureka are perfect for each other, so what happens when I go to the Eureka 7 area of FFN. Only a handful of E7 fanfics and even less of them that are based completely around Eureka and Renton. This is a great Mech anime, and don't get me wrong, those that were posted about the two are awesome. But still, lets put this animes' amount of fiction through the roof, it's that good. I created this one while in class, and its been in my mind all day. (Can't write any of this down lest my friends find it and banish me to that special part of hell they keep for fan fiction writers at my school.) This takes place after Eureka starts to discover her emotions and feelings for Renton. So here we go. Most characters are probably Ooc, slightly AU, and the story is probably beyond fluffy, but hey, I've been a bit down lately and writing helps me cope with life. Especially if I can spread a little happiness to any readers. Thank You.

Yours' truly

Fortunate Son

Disclaimer: Bones owns Eureka, Renton, The Gekko-Go, Holland, Nirvash, and everyone else. Not me, I just barrow the characters and create the story.

Renton grabbed a pair of wire cutters from the toolbox next to him and slid partway back into the wall panel in the Gekko-Go's hangar. They had ben caught in a surprise attack yesterday and the hangar had suffered some damage before they could take down the KLF's. Holland was ordering the rest of the crew about as they patched what of the holes in the hull they could while Renton was given the job of figuring out what had happened to the wires that controled the hangar door's motors. He crawled farther back into the mess of wires in the wall panel to where he had found the problem. A white phosphorous round from one of the KLF's guns and gone into the wall but hadn't gone clean through into the hanger. It had lost its momentum inside the wire compartments and had melted, burned, and fused a large mass of the wires together before burning itself out. This was the last break he had discovered in the wiring, he was glad for it as well. No one had really slept since yesterday, the entire crew and some of their LFO's were needed to move the metal patches and hold them in place until they could be welded properly.

This was his last assigned job and he was eager to take a shower and sleep for the rest of his life. He quickly pulled out his wire cutters and cleaved into the mess after checking the small circuit breaker at the entrance to the wall panel so he wouldn't be electrocuted. As he pulled out the last of the burnt wires he slid back out with the mess and grabbed a fresh spool of the pre-bundled wiring which ran throughout the ship. He pulled himself back up into the compartment and spliced the wires together. Then he covered it in heat shrink wrap and used a torch to tighten the wrap, he then covered that in electrical tape. He slid back out into the hangar and grabbed the main door button then yelled out, "EVERYONE CLEAR THE HANGER DOOR!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and moved away from the doors, they were eager to have them functioning again. The high altitudes that the Gekko was flying in had turned the open hanger into an Ice box.

Renton restored power through the circuit breaker and then hit the button. With a low thrum the motors to the door powered up and brought the hangar door closed. Everyone let out a loud cheer as Holland said through his radio, "Talho, get some heat pouring into the hanger. Renton got the door fixed." she replied with ," Well, it's about time the idiot got it. I guess I owe you about him not electrocuting himself" Everyone chuckled at that but it struck a chord with Renton. He had just worked his butt off to get the door fixed and was re-payed with being called a squirt and having a bet placed on if he would shock himself or not. Holland told everyone to get back to work but turned to Renton and said, "Renton, take the rest of the night off, you've earned it." and with a small chuckle from him and a few others walked off. Renton knew they were just joking about the squirt thing, but the bet and the fatigue from the battle and the following repairs along with the cold and frustration of working with the wires got him angry.

Renton crawled back up into the wall panel one last time to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything when a large amount of a scalding hot liquid poured all over his lap and lower body that stuck out of the wall. Renton yelled out in pain and said, his anger boiling over "WHO IS THE DAMNED IDIOT WHO THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO POUR HOT CHOCOLATE ALL OVER ME! I SWEAR IF THIS IS ANOTHER PRANK I WILL KILL SOME-ONE!" He grabbed a handful of the securing clamps and bolts and threw them at whoever it was, he couldn't see who but they were about to get an earful about how far these pranks can go, the Ramen noodles were bad enough but now this. What he saw when he slid out was not what he expected, Eureka stood before him with a pair of empty mugs. She had tears in her eyes and a small cut on her leg were one of the mugs had broken when she fell. Without saying a word she turned around and ran from the hanger.

Everyone stared at him with angry or disappointed expressions, she had tried to do something nice for him and he had re-payed her by yelling at her and causing her harm. Renton thought, "_I'm such a damned fool, I can't believe I just said and did those things to her! I have to apologi-_" His thought got interrupted by Hollands' fist meeting with his gut. "Why in the HELL did you just yell at her for, she was trying to do something nice for you dammit. She tripped on some of this clutter, it was a mistake and yet you did that to her. Do you have anything to say for yourself. WELL, DO YOU!" Renton looked at him, it had been an accident and he over reacted. He looked at Holland who had pure rage in his eyes and said, "I didn't know, I thought it was another of your guys stupid pranks." He hung his head in shame as tears came to his eyes. The one he loved had tried to do something nice for him and he might as well have slapped her for it. Renton said, "Let me go, I have to apologize to her after what I did. I shouldn't have done that to her." Holland looked surprised for a second at what the boy had said, Renton had instantly realized that he was in the wrong, he could see the self hate in the boys eyes as tears spilled from them.

Holland looked at him and said still angry, "You're damn right you need to go apologize to her." he let the boy go. As Renton slipped out of earshot he turned to everyone and said, "Get back to work, Renton knows he was in the wrong, and no amount of hate from you can amount to the self hate in his own eyes'. I want you too know that we are partly at fault, he thought it was another one of our pranks. That's why he got mad. Let them heal each other, and if I find out that anyone intervened messed with them until they are alright. They'll get ten times worse than what I just gave Renton." No one doubted him either, he hadn't fully forgiven Renton but what he saw in the boys eyes had made a huge leap in him being able to.

Renton ran to his small room and quickly changed, he hated himself to the very core now for what he did to Eureka. And prayed she would forgive him. He walked to her door and knocked slowly, he was thankful that the kids were asleep. Had they found out this would have gotten a lot harder than it was now." He heard her voice say, "Go away Renton." he heard the pain in it and felt another knife go through his heart, she hated him. He said slowly, "Eureka, I am so sorry that I snapped at you like that. Please just let me in so I can talk to you. I never meant to hurt you Eureka, I was just tired and angry because of what someone said about me. I didn't know you were trying to do something nice and tripped, I didn't even know it was you. I thought someone had done it as a prank, I would never hurt you Eureka."

He waited for a second and was just about to try again when he heard the lock move, Eureka slowly opened the door. Her eyes were puffy and red, tears still streaked her cheeks. She said slowly, "D-Do you mean that Renton?" "With every fiber of my body, Eureka. I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally." Tears were pouring from his eyes and hers now. She opened the door the rest of the way and he instantly brought her into a hug.

She cried into his shoulder and he cried into hers as he whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry, Eureka. I will never do something like that again." and other promises. He guided them over to her bed and laid down upon it with her resting on top of him. They stayed there for a long time as pent-up emotions released themselves through their tears and the only presence they felt was each others. As both began to calm down he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and ran his other hand through her hair to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung for dear life. She still didn't fully understand this new emotion for Renton but she understood that this was a great trial in strengthening each others feelings for each other. They didn't know how long they lay in each others embrace, but it had been a while. Renton looked down when he felt something wet against his lower leg, he gasped at the sight, Eureka hadn't noticed the cut on her leg and it was still bleeding. He said quickly, "Eureka, the cut on your leg! It's still bleeding."

Eureka looked down in surprise, she didn't even know about it. Renton quickly pulled off his undershirt and tore a strip from it, then tied it around her leg. When she got up she stumbled slightly, Renton wrapped an arm around her waist before she could fall then said, "It's alright I've got you. I've got you." He made sure she could stay upright then knelt with his back facing her and said with a slight blush, "Here, I'll carry you down to the medical bay." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his around her legs at the knee. Eureka could feel a small blush rise up on her cheeks as Renton carried her out of her room and into the hall. She rested her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to relax, she was tired and the way he packed her was comfortable. Eureka allowed herself to slowly drift off to sleep.

When Renton reached Mischa in the medical bay Eureka had completely fallen asleep on his shoulder. He set her down on the examination table and unwrapped her arms from his shoulders. Then he turned to Mischa and said, "Can you check the cut on her leg, you know how she got it from the hanger incident, it doesn't look very deep but could you put something on it to prevent infection and put a fresh bandage on her leg?" Mischa nodded and started to work on the bandage, after a while she asked, "Did you apologize to her yet?" Renton nodded and said, "Yeah, I explained everything to her and she accepted my apology. It still doesn't change that I hurt her though, or that I hate myself for it. I'm just glad she forgave me, even though I don't deserve it."

As he spoke a few fresh tears welled up in his eyes and one slid down his cheek. Mischa, who was now finished with the bandage, could see how much this killed the boy inside. He was truly in love with this girl and she had a feeling that Eureka loved him as well. She said, "Renton, it isn't good to dwell on the past. She doesn't hate you and you shouldn't hate yourself. You've already said you were sorry to her, now why don't you take her back to her room and then get yourself some rest. It's been a long two days for the entire crew, we all need some rest." Renton smiled at the comforting words and thanked Mischa for the advice, then wiped the tears from his eyes and picked up Eureka in a more bridal style. He walked over to the door and was about to open it when he heard a noise outside, Mischa heard it and opened the door to see most of the Gekko-state crew outside.

She scowled at them, then placed a finger to her lips and made the "Shhh" noise then said quietly, "These two have been through enough this evening without you all spying on them. Now Eureka is asleep and she and Renton have made their peace with each other if that's what you were wondering. As the ship's doctor I am ordering you to leave these two alone unless its urgent until tomorrow." Holland was about to say something in protest when Mischa stopped him and said, "Not even you can overpower the decisions I make when it comes to my patients Holland, now let them be and go back to your own business. As I remember you gave an order to let these two be for a while, now you've gone and disobeyed your own orders, what kind of example is that?" The crew all lowered there heads slightly and moved as Renton carried Eureka past them back to her room. He didn't make eye contact with any of them except Moondoggie who nodded at him in a way that said, "I'm glad you made things right. Brother." This brightened Renton up slightly and he gave a small smile in understanding back to his "Brother" as he continued down the hallway.

Renton hurried back to her room without waking her and placed her on the bed, he pulled the covers up over her and was just about to leave when an idea appeared that made his heart fly and his face turn blood-red. He knelt and gave her a kiss on the forehead and said quietly to her smiling form, "I'm sorry, Eureka." then turned to leave when something grabbed his hand. He turned to see Eureka looking at him, tiredly, she said, "It's alright Renton, I'm just glad you didn't mean it and that you are truly sorry." Renton's heart warmed at those words, but he still wanted to make it up to her and asked her, "Is their anything I could do to make it up to you?" she seemed thoughtful then said with a blush, "Well, could you maybe stay with me tonight?" Rentons' face heated up at the thought but he managed to stutter out a yes. Eureka smiled and said, "Okay, I'm going to change. So knock on the door when you get back from getting ready."

Renton hurried back to his room and changed into a pair of shorts, then returned to Eurekas' door. He knocked and waited until a muffled "Come in" was heard. He walked through the door to see Eureka standing there wearing a shirt and a pair of jogging pants. He walked up and embraced the blue haired girl, and said what he had said the day they first met. "Eureka, I love you, with all my heart and soul. I love you." She smiled at him and said, "I think, no, I know that I love you too, Renton."

His heart almost stopped at those words, the thing she did after did make it stop for a moment. She leaned forward and kissed him, he stood shocked for a second, where the Seven Swells Affect burst through his mind and completely blew him away. He recovered and quickly returned the show of affection, when they broke apart both had a large blush on their cheeks and Renton was slightly dazed. After staying in each others arms for a moment they walked over to her bed, it was a single person bed and would be a tight fit, but neither minded. Renton slid under the covers first and placed his back to the wall then held the covers open for Eureka, she climbed in, slid over until her back pressed against Rentons' chest. He was very warm, a fact that she enjoyed greatly. He draped an arm around her waist and she used his other one as a pillow, she grabbed the hand of the arm that was around her waist and stomach and they laced their fingers together. Eureka reached up and pulled the cord of the lamp next to the bed, the only light was that of the moon. Renton kissed the back of her neck and said, "Good night Eureka. I love you." She smiled and said, "Night Renton, I love you too." and they both fell into a deep and peaceful slumber filled with thoughts' of the one they loved.

Later that night Holland went to see if Renton had managed to really solve everything with Eureka, he knocked on the boy's door but received no response. He opened it to find it empty, he thought to himself, "Surely he can't still be trying to mend everything, Hilda said they were fine but I want to know for myself." he headed down to Eurekas room and, noticing it was dark, decided to make sure she was Ok. What he saw settled all doubts he had, their lay Renton with his arm draped over the girl. They both had peaceful smiles on their faces and he was sure that they were alright,he had to admit he had a soft spot for the two. He said to their sleeping forms just as he was about to leave, "Good night, sleep tight, young lovers."

Well, I hope you liked it. This did help me a lot and if you have taken the time to read it I would like to thank you again. If you wish to say anything, good or bad, please review, and please tell any of your friends to read and review as well. Sorry if Renton or Eureka were OoC, i tried to get them as correct as possible, but, I can only do so much. And yes, I know that this is AU from the Anime itself, but I couldn't come up with something that was entirely Canon. I think this will be for any one shots I come up with, don't know yet. It will be up to my imagination and the readers.

This is Fortunate Son, signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Not much to say, just another one that popped into my head that I wrote, hope you enjoy and please, R&R.

Disclaimer: Bones owns Eureka, Renton, The Gekko-Go, Holland, Nirvash, and everyone else. Not me, I just barrow the characters and create the story.

Renton and Eureka walked down the street of Bridgeport, a large town the Gekko had stopped in for supplies. Well, walked wasn't the best word, more like dragged. The people dragging them were their adopted children, Maurice, Maeter, and Linck. The two had been given a cut for their hard work on the last job, Holland had told them, "You guys' have earned it, go out and enjoy yourselves while we're in town." They had finished gathering most of the supplies they needed, the only things left were some wax for their Ref Boards and stop to a department store for the kids some new shoes along with, since Eureka had promised them, "If you three are good today, well see if we have enough left over for some toys." They had positively beamed and hadn't gotten into trouble all day.

The group rounded a corner to see the department store Holland told them about, the kids put their legs into overdrive and almost pulled the young couple off of their feet. They managed to stop them outside the door where Eureka said, "Renton, I'll help the kids get their shoes with the money I've got left, you go on down the street and see if that Lifting shop has any wax for our boards." Renton nodded and headed to the shop she had pointed out, he quickly found the wax and did some browsing. He spied two pairs of goggles that weren't very expensive, he remembered how he and Eureka had tried to go boarding out in the highlands. They hadn't counted on how dry it was and were soon trying to find their way back to the Gekko with dust in their eyes. He grabbed them and headed to the counter, quickly paying the store-clerk and started making his way back to the department store were Eureka and the kids were, it was late and they had to be back on the Gekko soon.

It wasn't long before he heard a familiar voice scream, "RENTON, HELP US! PLEASE!" it was one of the kids, they are in danger. Renton took off at a sprint to the spot where they had parted. When he came up over a small hill what he saw sent pure fire through his blood. Two men where standing in front of Eureka and the kids, one had a knife pointed at Eureka, the other pointed a pistol at the children. Normally, with her SOF training, Eureka probably could have fought these two, but with the children in danger she wasn't taking the risk. Renton, without a thought, dropped his bag and sprinted full blast towards the closest attacker, the man with the pistol. Even though Renton wasn't as large or as strong as the two men, his speed still rewarded him with a satisfying crack of the mans ribs as they broke when his lowered shoulder hit him. He used his momentum to push the first man into the second one, Rentons hand grabbed the wrist of the man who held the pistol. But he wasn't fast enough, the pistol turned on him and the thug pulled the trigger, a loud explosion ripped through the air and a sudden sharp pain exploded in Rentons left arm.

The crook had managed to shoot him but he wasn't ready for his own weapons recoil. Renton used his good arm to snatch the pistol from the mans hand. All three landed in a heap that Renton quickly got out of, he raised the pistol towards the two and, with deadly seriousness and a calm rage in his voice said, "Don't move an inch, I should shoot you two for threatening my family. But, I wouldn't do that, not unless you give me another reason to." He looked pointedly at the man with the knife, who quickly got the message and tossed it away. Renton looked to Eureka and the kids, they all stared at him in shock, as did many of the towns people. A fourteen year old boy had just taken on two hardened criminals and won, even at the cost of a bullet in his arm. The crowd of people quickly advanced on the two crooks and restrained them, Renton went over and embraced his family.

They were standing there when suddenly Holland was beside them, he looked at the five of them and said, "Lets get you guys back to the Gekko, we gotta get your arm looked at Renton and we can't be around when the authorities show up for these two. Don't worry about your things, Talhos' got them in the 909." It was then that both Renton and Eureka noticed the bullet hole in his jacket, his entire sleeve stained dark red from his blood. Holland took the Ascot around his neck and used it to bandage Rentons arm until Mischa could look at it properly. They nodded and climbed onto the 909 which ferried them to the Nirvash, Renton let Euerka do the piloting while he held the crying forms of Maurice and Maeter in his lap, and she had Linck in hers. Just as they entered the Gekko-Go Renton noticed his vision started to get fuzzy and he got light-headed. Then all went black.

ray=out

ray=out

ray=out

ray=out

Renton woke up in the ship's hospital, the lights hurt his eyes and he didn't know how long he had been there. He noticed a needle poking into his left arm that was hooked up to an IV solution on one side of him, and on the other side a sight that relaxed him. Eureka was asleep in the bed with him, her head was resting in the crook of his neck and shoulder, she had a small smile on her face. Linck, Maurice, and Maeter were resting on a pillow at the end of the bed. Renton smiled and layed his head back down, then moved his arm so that it wrapped around Eurekas shoulders and moved her partially onto his chest, she shifted her position slightly and rolled on her side so she was curled up to Renton.

A while later Mischa, Holland, and Talho walked into the medical bay, they had been talking but when they saw the sleeping forms of Eureka and the children, and Renton with a finger up to his lips in the international sign for "Shut up" they quieted down and walked over to him. Holland said quietly with a smile, "Nice to see you awake Renton, you gave us quite a scare over the past two days. That was a very brave thing you did, taking on those two by yourself, stupid, but brave." Talho followed up and said, "Yeah, you idiot, don't scare us like that." even though she called him by his nickname she had a soft expression in her eyes that said, "You had us worried to death."

Renton turned to Mischa and said, "What happened?" she answered, "When you got back to the hanger you passed out. We got you down here as quick as possible, the bullet had nicked one of your arteries and you had lost a lot of blood, we managed to get the thing out and close up the wound though, you've been on a blood/IV hook up for the last day and a half before you stabilized. These four haven't left your side since you got out of surgery, and every member of the crew has been down here at some point or another to see you." Renton let out a week smile and said, "That's good to here, I'm glad I stopped those two, I would've lost it if any of them (he motioned to his family) had gotten hurt." They smiled and Mischa asked, "Is their anything we can get you, Renton?" "A glass of water would be nice, thank you." Mischa grabbed a pitcher from the table next to his bed and poured him a glass which he accepted gratefully. Holland and Talho left shortly after and Hilda stayed only long enough to check to see if he was recuperating properly and remove the IV needle from his arm, she said, "You should have enough strength back to walk around now, but don't over-exert yourself.

Renton sat in the bed and sipped the glass of water when his thoughts shifted to Eureka and the children, "_What if I hadn't gotten there in time, if I had been too late. I wouldn't be able to live if I lost Eureka or any of the children Sis, I would take on a thousand people and LFO's to protect , grandpa, and you Sis, are the only family I have left. I couldn't stand to lose any of you." _Renton was brought out of his thoughts by Eureka stirring next to him, she was starting to wake up. Renton set the glass of water on the table and slowly ran his hand through her hair. Eureka's eyes slowly opened revealing those beautiful violet orbs the he could stare into for ever, she was unfocused at first and didn't have her thoughts in order. Renton smiled and said, "Good morning, Eureka, my love." then kissed her. It took her a moment to remember the past few days when her eyes flew open and she said loud enough to wake the kids, "Renton, you're awake!" She rolled on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

She said into his chest, "We thought we were going to lose you Renton, you don't know how much it scared me when he shot you. Don't ever scare me like that again." Renton smiled and said, "I had to do something, it would have killed me if you or the children had gotten hurt Eureka. All four of yours' safety comes before my own. And, I'm sorry that I gave you such a scare with all of this." he almost added _but I would do it again to make sure you're all safe. _but decided against it. The kids, having fully woken up and seeing that Renton was awake screamed, "Papa, you're alright!" They crawled up the bed and joined in the hug, tears were streaming from their eyes as they cried, Renton could see tears in Eurekas' eyes as well. He said, "Hey, you guys can't get rid of me that easy." Maeter looked at him and said, "Bu-But, Papa, we-we didn't kn-know if you would w-wake up or-or not." he smiled and said, "Don't worry, I won't leave you guys so easily."

It was a while before they had calmed down and Renton had reassured the kids that he wasn't going to leave them any time soon. He got up and changed into a fresh pair of clothes that Eureka had brought him, then they went to the dinning hall of the ship. When they entered the entire crew let out a cheer, they were all glad that he was alright. Holland stood up and said, "Alright, quiet down. I think Renton knows how we feel about what he did. Now, we have something to show him." Stoner and Holland gave Renton a gift that had been hastily wrapped in old holiday paper. He opened it to show a copy of the new ray=out magazine, on the cover it said, "For Those We Love" it showed a picture of him after Holland had showed up, Eureka and Holland were helping him on board the 909 as blood soaked through his jacked and Hollands Ascot. He had a look of determination on his face, one that showed that the wound didn't matter, the thing that mattered was the safety of his family.

Renton turned to the part of the magazine that contained the Article about him, this showed a picture from a high def street camera of him just as he slammed into one of the men, he began to read from it, _**"On June 19th, 2002, Renton Thurston showed that nothing would harm his family and loved ones, not even armed thugs. While on a stopover for supplies, Gekkostate member Eureka and the three children that she and Renton watched over were leaving a store when two armed men attacked them, trying to steal the money they had. **_

_** After she screamed for help they threatened to harm the children unless she did what they said. Witnesses later stated that young Renton came sprinting down the road and threw himself into the side of one of the men, he forced the first man into the second one and his momentum sent them all to the ground. As they fell, Renton wrestled for the first mans gun, he was able to get it from the man but not before he was shot in the left arm. He managed to move away from the men and made them give up. The onlookers quickly restrained the two men while Holland, Eureka, and Talho helped Renton back to the Gekko-Go."**_

The article went on for another five pages talking about his recovery, the reactions from Eureka and the children and how they were staying by his side in the medical wing, and his relationship with Eureka and the children, explaining his willingness to sacrifice himself. It showed more pictures, one of him being carried by Moondoggie and Holland to the medical bay on a stretcher, another of him with Eureka and the children in the bed in the medical bay, and a last one that was a shot of him, Eureka, and the kids setting on the rec. room couch. They had fallen asleep and Eureka had her head leaned on Rentons shoulder while he rested his on hers with the kids asleep in both of their laps.

Renton thanked Stoner who said, "This is the first copy of this months issue, I hope you like it." He did, it was something Renton was sure he would cherish for a long time. He passed it to Eureka, after seeing the last picture she said, "It's a wonderful gift." When everyone had seen it and Renton was bombarded with questions, he was completely drained. Holland quickly broke everyone up and said, "Alright, I think that's enough questions for today. I Renton's about to drop." He was right, Eureka noticed that Renton was struggling to keep his eyes open, and the children had fallen asleep an hour ago. The two said goodnight to everyone and put the kids to bed in their room, Renton and Eureka returned to her room and quickly climbed into the bed. Wrapped in each others arms, the two lovers kissed each other one last time and drifted into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright guys, were going to land in Henderson in two hours, we're staying there for a few days so enjoy the sights." said Holland. Moondoggie and Gidget suddenly cheered out making Renton jump out of his seat from behind the counter of the ships store. "Why are you guys so glad about landing in Henderson?" he had never heard of the place before but from the way they reacted it seemed exciting. "What, you don't know about Henderson?" Gidget asked bewildered. "No, is their something nice about it?" The two smiled at each other before explaining, "Henderson has one of the biggest Region Fair's in this hemisphere, it's a major trade city that has almost anything and everything you could want or need. Even with all that it's quaint, not many large building's or factories to pollute the air and no large tower like Bellforest has. It's got two medium-sized airfield's on the outskirts of the city and one large one near the city center that takes most of the freight traffic. The Fair is going on now, they're going to have plenty of rides and games, Ref Board Races, and a huge concert that goes on each night of the fair!"

Renton could understand their excitement as it spread to him, "Wow, that sounds great!" was his reply. He closed up shop early since no one had shown up. Everyone just seemed to take what they needed and leave the money in the register even if he wasn't there. He walked down the hallway to his room, smiling when he walked in, it was really taking shape. Instead of the sleeping bag he had once used he had a hammock, he had saved up for a small dresser which sat against the corner of the room. On it were some of the items he had collected from his time on the Gekko, the ray=out magazine that showed him after the run-in with the crooks in Bridgeport, a picture of him, Eureka, and the kids gathered around the Nirvash, the pistol, also from that day in Bridgeport, and the cleaning kit for his Ref Board. Holland had let him keep the pistol saying, "You'll use it more responsibly than those men did, but I hope you'll never use it all." He understood the meaning behind those words, and kept it unloaded for exactly that reason, the hope he would never have to use it. He looked over to see his Ref Board next to the dresser, it was still in the harness he had bought so he could carry it on his back.

He grabbed his Ref Board and headed down to the Gekko's hangar, he wanted to be ready for when they landed. Checking one of the clocks on the hanger wall he still had an hour and 45 minutes, he set his ref board down then climbed up into the Nirvash and relaxed. Being with the LFO put him at ease, almost like being around Eureka did. He thought about going to look for Eureka, but she was probably with the kids. A small smile spread on his face as he thought about his family, though it was quickly wiped off when something landed in his lap. He opened his eyes to see Maeter sitting in his lap, above him stood Eureka, Maurice, and Linck. "I was wondering where you guy's were." Linck started giggling and said, "We were hiding from Mama, but she found us." he smiled up at Eureka the looked at Maeter and said, "Where did you three hide?" "In the air duct!" she replied enthusiastically. "It took me an hour to find them, and another 20 minutes to get them out, just to get them to put their toys' away" Eureka said. Renton chuckled then said, "Well, you guy's know how Holland said we would be landing in Henderson right." he continued when they nodded, "The fair is tonight, how would you guys like to go?"

Linck and Maeter started jumping around in excitement and begging Eureka to let them, Maurice tried to play it off slightly calmer and said, "Yeah!" but his excitement was barely contained as well. Eureka acted like she was looking thoughtful then said, "Well, I guess, but you have to go clean up your toys first." they all took off towards their room leaving Eureka and Renton alone. Renton sat up enough in his seat to grab Eureka around the waist and pull her down into the pilot chair with him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as she leaned back into his lap, he could tell they had exhausted her. "Hey, we've got over an hour, how about a nap." "Sounds wonderful." she replied, then curled up in his lap placing her head against his chest, Renton placed his feet up on the console and kissed Eureka on the forehead then let sleep overcome him.

ray=out ray=out ray=out ray=out

Renton looked out over the city in wonder, it was just like Brother Doggie and Gidget had described it. He could see the fair grounds in the distance, set up along the beach and on a large pier that extended out into the ocean. Most of the crew split off into groups, some headed into the city while most headed towards the fair grounds. Renton, Eureka, and the kids headed in the same direction but took their time to see the sights. When they arrived at the beach Renton couldn't believe how big it actually was, dozens of large stalls were set up for shop owners and many of the stores and restaurants along the shore front were packed with people. The pier held dozens of rides including two roller coasters, a tilt-a-whirl, bumper cars, and a Ferris wheel. They all headed in that direction, the first thing they came across was a merry-go-round that the kids wanted to ride. Renton and Eureka watched as Maurice and Linck had an imaginary race on two of the horses and Maeter acted like she was driving an old car from earth, they laughed when Maeter, who was in front of the boys turned around and made faces at them and yelled, "Mama, Papa, I'm winning!" and the boys started making faces back.

When the kids were off of the ride Renton asked, "Where should we go next?" they all looked around until Eureka said, "That looks interesting." and pointed to the bumper cars. They all entered and strapped into a car, the operator of the ride started it and they took off. Renton slammed into some random people before he saw Eureka and Maurice fighting it out in a pushing contest, flooring the little cart he slammed into both of their nose's and sent them spinning. Suddenly Renton's car jarred forward, he looked behind him to see Linck laughing and driving in the other direction, he turned around and started to chase him only to get blind-sided by Maeter. He stopped next to Eureka and said, "I think the kids are teaming up on us, what do you say we team up on them?" she nodded in agreement and they took off. They found Maeter off to herself and charged in, before Maeter could even move her car they hit her from both sides. The girl turned around and gave pursuit. The two thought they were in the clear when Linck and Maurice hit them and pushed them into each other, then Maeter came up behind them and pinned them against the wall. Eventually their time ran out and they departed the arena.

They went on some of the smaller rides and got turned away from the roller coaster because of the kids being to young when Linck started to pull on Eurekas dress "Mama, I'm hungry." Maurice and Maeter nodded in agreement as the family headed to the concessions. As they all ate their food they were soon joined by Holland and Talho, both had shopping bags and were tired. Holland asked, "So, are you guys enjoying the fair?" "It's fun, I'm glad we stopped here." Eureka replied. Renton looked over the bags and said, "Looks like you've enjoyed the shops Miss Talho." she smirked and said, "Yeah, but I miss my old servant, he was an idiot, but he could carry so much more than my new one." Holland looked over at her and said, "Hey, how do you expect one guy to carry all of that and look at all of the lifting stuff they've got here?" Talho responded by knocking him over the head, which made him fall off of his bench and the kids laugh.

They were still talking when Renton looked over as something leaned up against him, Linck was fast asleep and the others didn't look far off. He got Eureka's attention and said, "We might want to get these three back to the ship before they fall asleep." Eureka sighed, she had wanted to spend some more time here with Renton, but they couldn't run the kids around all night. Seeing this Holland said, "Talho and I were about to head back to the Gekko, we could take them back and put them to bed for you if you two want to stay out a little later." They agreed to it and the two that Eureka and Renton considered parents took their children back to the Gekko in a taxi. Renton and Eureka walked down to the beach and started to browse through some of the shops, they looked at some of the lifting supplies and Renton bought a detailing kit for their boards. He noticed Eureka wasn't with him and looked around for her, she was at one of the stalls looking at something intently.

When she walked away to another shop Renton walked over to the one she had been at, he saw what it was, a silver necklace with a strange green glowing stone set in it. It resembled a trapar wave and Renton understood why Eureka would be interested in it. "Ah, I see you're eyeing the necklace that young lady was looking at. It's got a small amount of trapar inside of it and the inside of the glass is covered in reflective material so the trapar is always moving." said the elderly gentleman behind the counter, Renton nodded in wonder and said, " Wow, I didn't know they could even do that! I was hoping to get it for her, she's my girlfriend sir, but I don't have the money for it." It was true, he had spent most of his money on their food and the detailing kit. "Well, I can remember when I was your age and in a similar situation, so I'll take 50% off of it. Before you say anything, my business has been good lately so don't worry about it." Renton thanked the old man gratefully and gave him the money, he slipped the necklace into his pocket and hurried to catch up with Eureka.

He found her at the end of the row of shops looking around, "Renton!?" she called out. He waved and said, "I'm over here Eureka!" he ran over to her and asked, "So, did you see anything interesting Eureka?" she looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "No, not much." but he could see that she wasn't telling the truth. "Oh, well, I found some interesting stuff that we could use." he then showed her the detailing kit. When she took it from his hands to inspect it more closely he stepped behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her. In one he held the necklace, he pulled it up around her neck and fixed the clasp. Eureka was speechless for a moment as she stared at the necklace that now hung around her neck, she realized it was the one from that stand. She whirled around and wrapped her arms around Renton, "Where did you get this, Renton!? How did you know that I was even looking at this!?" she was overflowing with questions about how he got the necklace, Renton placed a finger on her lips to silence her then whispered, "Don't worry about any of that, I wanted to do something nice for you and when I saw you looking at the necklace I knew it would be the perfect thing." then he kissed her. She just smiled and thanked him.

Renton wrapped his arm around Eureka's waist as they started to walk through the city, they just roamed around the well-lit streets looking into some of the restaurants and stores. It wasn't long before they found themselves back at the airfield, they found the hangar the Gekko-Go was in and boarded the ship. Not wanting to wake the kids the two returned to Renton's room. Renton lent Eureka some of his clothes to sleep in and when both had returned from the showers they climbed into the hammock and entered the land of dreams.


End file.
